Agent 666
by Dragonhulk
Summary: Xander gets the call of his life.
1. Chapter 1

Agent 666

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Buffy and co are owned by Joss and others. Global Frequency is owned by WildStorm/DC Comics and Warren Ellis

Rating: FRT-13 at worst. Oh for the days where you could look at a fanfic rating and know what it meant.

Summary: Xander gets the call of his life.

* * *

The silence was almost deafening as three friends walked away from the hole that was once their home. They had said their final words, and if this had been a television show they would have ridded off into the sunset with nothing spoiling the moment. Because this wasn't television the memorable silence lasted for two steps before it was shattered.

"Xander, your suitcase is ringing," came a voice from inside the school bus.

"You brought a suitcase?" asked Willow as started to run towards the bus.

Xander didn't answer his best friend as he opened the metallic suitcase revealing a cellphone, a black jacket, and some small weapons. Pushing a button on the cellphone Xander said, "Agent 666."

"This is Aleph. You're on the Global Frequency Xander," said the voice on the other end of the line.

"Figured as much when I picked up the phone. Are you going to send me somewhere cold again?"

"Arizona this time, but right now I need you to tell me everything you can from the pictures I'm sending you," said Aleph.

Looking at the screen on his phone Xander cursed at a sight that was all too familiar to him. "Tell any shooters you have there to aim for the mouth or eyes. Something like that would probably shrug off any low caliber rounds anywhere else. Also if the team find any humans with yellow eyes and large foreheads go for decapitation and disabling shots, nothing else will stop them."

"Info is sent, and just in time according to the agents on site."

"I'm two hours away from L.A. Can you have a flight waiting for me by the time I get there?"

"Flight 247 at LAX won't leave without you. I'll call you if anything new comes up so keep the phone close."

"Got it," said Xander as he set the phone to standby. In this mode Aleph could start talking without him having to pick up the phone again.

"Xander what was that about?" asked Buffy in a frosty tone.

"Good question Buff, but one that needs to be answered on our way to LA. Hey Wood, you think you could step on it? The world may be ending twice this year so time is of the essence."

When the newly called Slayers began to groan and threaten bodily harm Xander decided to expand his statement. "Don't worry ladies, some friends of mine are already there so this one will require no Slayer intervention."

"What friends?" asked Willow when the cheer died down.

"Global Frequency," said Kennedy as she examined the leather jacket that was in Xanders suitcase. "According to dad, they're a bunch of freaks cleaning up the mess people make."

"I guess that's how some people see us. Global Frequency is a rescue operation with one thousand and one members, and deals with situations the government denies ever happen," said Xander as he grimaced at the weapons in the case. A stake, a hunting knife, and two vials of holy water weren't going to cut it with the demon Aleph had shown him. He really should call Aleph back and tell her what weapons are needed, but convincing a bus of super powered teenage girls not to hurt him was a higher priority.

"If they gave you 666 as a call sign they can't think much of you," said Giles as he began to clean his glasses.

"I can see Aleph giving it to me as a joke, but nothing more. Truth is that when I joined four years ago there were only six hundred and sixty five members, I just got the next number."

"Does this have anything to do with what you did on your road trip does it?" asked Buffy with a slight blush.

"Yes, but not what you are thinking of, and before you ask any more, remember that no power on earth will get me to tell you more than you know," said Xander with a smile.

"Okay, how about I ask you why you didn't tell me that you joined some kind of secret society," said Buffy.

"Or me," said Willow.

"I didn't tell Buffy because she was feeling overwhelmed by college, and it would have just made her feel worse. Other than that it isn't a big deal. I've only been called once before when there was an angel sighting and it was a just bunch of people that went nuts."

"How did you come to belong to this group Xander?" asked Giles

"I just saved the boss lady from a vamp and instead of doing the usual 'this didn't happen' bit she started to grill me on what had just happened. Next thing I know I'm Agent 666, the demonic expert for Global Frequency," said Xander with a shrug.

"Why did they keep you then? No offence intended, but while your knowledge of the supernatural is far beyond that of a normal man, you don't qualify as an expert. If this group truly recruits the best and brightest, I would assume that they would want someone more knowledgeable than someone who had just finished high school," said Giles.

"Don't look at me, I've told them there are people smarter then me. Heck I even told them that you should take my place with you being non Watcher like at the time. Near as I can tell saving the big cheese earned me some major trust points, and they don't want anyone else."

"This is so cool!" squealed Andrew as his excitement boiled over. "You're like James Bond or something!"

"Except he isn't British," said Rona.

"Well no one is perfect," said Giles.

When everyone looked at him Giles covered his face and muttered, "Dear Lord, they finally corrupted me."

"Can we get back to the world possibly ending," said Dawn as soon as the chuckling died down.

"We don't know that the world is ending, I'm just assuming that because of the time of year," said Xander as he tried to get comfortable. "I figure that after seven experiences I should be able to tell if its end of the world, or just really bad once I get there."

"So how are we getting there?" asked Willow.

"We?" responded Xander.

"Yes we, as in you, me and possibly Buffy. You may be their brains, but if the world is ending again you'll probably need magic to stop it," said Willow with her resolve face on full force.

"Flight 247 at LAX," said Xander with a sigh. Now he really had to call Aleph back and beg her to allow his friends to go on the mission with him. Of course that would probably turn out to be harder then the actual mission.


	2. W X where is Y, and Z rules all

To answer the most asked question Global Frequency is a comic book that ran twelve issues. It was optioned to become a TV series by the WB, but didn't get past the pilot that is now circuling around the internet (much to the anoyment and anger of the WB). And now back to the story.

* * *

"Now what?" asked Willow as they sat in the airplane.

"Now we wait," said Xander as he attempted to get comfortable. "This isn't like Sunnydale where we could walk to a fight, these things take time. Don't worry though, if anything happens Aleph will tell us."

After a few moments of blessed silence Willow said, "Why didn't you tell us about this?"

Sighing Xander opened his eye and said, "We went over this already Willow, it just isn't a big deal."

"Oh stop lying to me," Willow snapped. "Being a secret agent is so a big deal, and you know it. Now tell me why you kept this a secret."

"If you want the truth, I didn't tell you because it made me feel special. Everyone else had something that made them special, and this was mine. Not telling anyone didn't put anyone in danger so I kept it to myself. I knew and that was enough for me," said Xander as he closed his eye again, and then had it snap open as his cellphone began to beep.

"Things are getting freaky, so its time to do your job 666," said Aleph.

"Freaky how?" asked Xander.

"Patching you into a live video feed now Xander, you tell me," responded Aleph.

The image sent to Xanders cellphone was not encouraging in the least. The building where the Global Frequency team had encountered the demons was now encompassed in some kind of red field.

"Okay, has anyone touched field yet?" asked Xander with a nervous voice.

"Agent 519, why?" asked Aleph.

"Any negative effects from doing so?"

"She feels a bit queasy, but that's it. Should we be more worried?"

"I don't think so. From what I'm seeing and the fact that agent 519 isn't a pile of dust this looks like a low powered Arlothcks Shield. Its powered by the life force of the invaders, so if no one touches it the field should collapse in a few hours," said Xander with a frown.

"By your tone I'm going to guess that this is more of a bad thing than you are letting on, so spill," said Aleph.

"Even a weakened version of Arlothcks Shield would be a pain to cast, and its easy to defeat. What is bothering me is that they would cast something so visible and easy to beat. Demons tend to stay below the radar unless its something along the lines of the end of the world," said Xander.

"Like what happened in LA," said Aleph.

"Yeah, exactly like what happened in LA," said Xander. "Any chance of getting some satellite photos of this place and some back story to tell me why they are so interested in the place?"

"Agents 459 and 801 are working on that right now. In thirty minuts we should be able to tell you everything you want to know."

"Okay. My plane should be landing in and hour and a half. With any luck I can have a plan for you by the time I land."

"We're the Global Frequency Xander, we don't rely on luck," said Aleph before she turned her attention to another agent.

Putting his phone on standby mode again he looked up and found Willow staring at him.

"What?" asked Xander.

"You are James Bond!"

* * *

Xander winced at the look Ms Zero gave him as he got off of the plane with Willow. He may have gotten permission to let Willow come, but apparently his boss wasn't happy about it. It didn't matter though, she was about to become a lot more unhappy.

"I assume that the government is going to nuke this place," said Xander as he got off the plane.

"Nothing quite so drastic, they intend to simply bomb the town with conventional weapons," said Ms Zero as Willow and Xander put on head sets that would keep them on the frequency without the cellphones.

"Have them change the payload to Neutron bombs," said Xander.

"About twenty agents including myself are asking if you are on crack at the moment Xander," said Aleph.

"Sorry, I listened to the Saturday specials Aleph. Also I'm not nuts, and to prove that I need everyone to listen to my best friend Willow, who just happens to be the most powerful witch in the world."

"The demons are attempting to create a portal to a hell dimension. Right now it's unstable, but if it is finished enhanced radiation weapons can destabilize it and probably kill whatever had come through," said Willow with only a hint of nervousness. Xanders plan made sense, but it was frightening to learn that he thought at this level.

"Didn't you tell me that portals need something physical to open?" asked Miranda Zero. When Xander nodded she continued in a dangerous voice, tinged with anger. "Then why ask for an ER weapon? Conventional bombing should be enough to destroy whatever is holding the portal open."

"Because they aren't making a conventional portal Ms Zero. Somehow the demons in that building are making a Hellmouth from scratch. I wasn't sure until I got here, but I'm getting the exact feeling I got from my hometown before it started doing an impression of the Grand Canyon," said Xander in a serious voice.

"What makes a Hellmouth so much more dangerous than a normal portal to hell?" asked Ms Zero.

"Hellmouths are self sustaining," said Xander. "Once it opens you could bomb the hell out of this town and it would keep going. Nothing physical could stop it, only magic or an ER weapon have a chance."

"What about your friend. If she is really the most powerful witch in the world perhaps she will be able to shut it down."

"Maybe if I was at full strength I could put an active Hellmouth into a dormant state, but not destroy it. The problem is that I just finished with a major spell, and I'm still weak. At best I can scatter the energy the demons are gathering to make the Hellmouth, but I'll have to be close to do it. If the energies stabiles I'll probably be dead," said Willow.

Silently Miranda Zero took out her cellphone and began to dial a number from memory. In a cold emotionless voice she ordered the person to have the payload changed and explained the reason behind it.

In Washington DC a four star general almost wet himself as he was handed a report. If someone like Miranda Zero was requesting the use of nuclear weapons, the situation in Arizona must be worse than his worst nightmares.


	3. No really, she's on our side

Xander sighed as he saw the man walking towards him. It had been four hours and he and Willow were almost ready to bring down the Arlothcks Shield, they really didn't need a visit from this jerk.

"Hello Harris," said the man with an English accent.

"Go bother someone else Crowe, we're busy at the moment," said Xander in a curt tone.

"But you haven't introduced me to your enchanting companion yet. I assume that she is the one everyone is talking about, the civilian that you have brought with you," said Alan Crowe.

"Alan Crowe, Willow the super witch. Willow this is Alan Crowe, the magician for Global Frequency," said Willow even as he handed her another piece for the spell. The Arlothcks Shield would collapse on its own in two hours, but the Hellmouth would be completed in an hour and a half if the satellite photographs were anything to go by. This meant that bad times would be had by all unless they got the field down now.

"That's nice, he can help me out with setting these up," said Willow even as she moved to the last point of the pentagram for the final preparations.

"Ah, so you are under the same delusions as Mr. Harris here," said Crowe in a slightly condescending voice. "Magic is a science, not some all powerful supernatural energy."

"Then what do you call that," said Willow gesturing towards the red field that was surrounding the building. A part of her wanted to banish the jerk to a very unpleasant hell dimension, but decided not to. After all if she did she wouldn't have the energy to stop the Hellmouth from forming and the world would go poof.

"Advanced technology," responded Crowe. "You won't get rid of it doing some pointless new aged trick."

"Really," said Willow as she muttered a small spell that energized the components in the pentagram. Before Crowe's eyes the red glow began to dissolve, until no evidence remained that it had ever existed.

"For a magician, you are really closed minded. How 'bout you just sit the rest of this out, and let the real magic workers do their job," said Willow in the came condescending tone Crowe had used.

"This is 666, move in everyone, and remember what I said. Kill everything in there no matter what it looks like, there were no human heat signatures when the NRO bird took its pictures, that means its everyone outside the building that needs to be rescued," said Xander even as he tried not to laugh at the look on Crowe's face. Willow was definitely a lot more fun sense she came out of her shell.

Xander led over a dozen people into the building, knowing that a large percentage probably wouldn't make it out. Global Frequency may recruit the best, but even the best would have a difficult time fighting what was in that building.

The first death came at the hands of a vampire, a demon inhabiting the body of a five year old girl. Xander pushed the group on while he cursed himself, the agent, and the vampire evil enough to do that to a child.

After the first death the rest of the group followed Xanders orders to the letter, laying waist to the demons in the building. They got lucky, and only lost four more to serious injury by the time they reached the room where the main action was.

The red swirling vortex in the middle of the room filled everyone with a sense of dread. The feeling only increased as the bullet from a high powered rifle bounced off of the skin of a large black demon that was protecting the magic users.

"Okay people, blades only!" shouted Xander. He was afraid of this, and had hopefully prepared enough for it. The group he had brought in were experts in killing things; they were just used to killing people with guns, not killing demons with swords. The only person that looked remotely comfortable with a bladed weapon was a man that Xander had labeled 'scary old guy'. The fact that the old man almost looked happy as he split open a demons head with an ax only served to cement the image in Xanders mind.

"Willow we have about thirty minutes before the Hellmouth forms, and about forty before this town starts glowing in the dark. Think you can work your mojo here?" asked Xander as he took the arm off of a guard demon, and almost taking his own foot off in the process. He was slightly above average with a sword at the best of times, having just lost an eye, this was certainly not one of the best times.

"Make that twenty five for the nukes boys and girls," said Aleph from the cellphones strapped to each agent. "Apparently having The Boss ask for nukes freaked out the joint chiefs enough that they pushed up the schedule. I'm trying to get them to slow down by promising to cut off their balls, but it doesn't seem to be working. If you have any brownie points saved up from saving the world in the past, now is the time to use them."

Willow nodded to Xander, having come up with a plan of her own. Closing her eyes she opened herself up completely to the magics of the world, the darkness and the light. This much power would usually be a strain to her system, having it in her body so soon after the Slayer activation spell was killing her.

Willow barely registered Xander telling everyone to get down before she unleashed a pulse of magic that liquefied anything with demonic energy. She knew the effects would harm humans to a lesser extent as well, but didn't care at the moment. She the magic she had taken into her body had made her the embodiment of her Goal, and nothing else mattered.

Looking around Willow was surprised that the magic using demons were still alive. Apparently some of them had raised a powerful shield, stopping the pulse from affecting them. The Goal was incomplete, but not for long.

Raising her right hand Willow fired a beam of pure light at the shield, drilling through it as if it almost wasn't there at all. As the shield was about to collapse another demon, then another, left working on creating the Hellmouth to shield themselves from the force of nature attacking them. It didn't matter if every one of them worked on the shield, the Goal would be completed.

Soon a small hole appeared. It wasn't that big, only enough to fit a human finger through, but it was enough.

Raising her left hand Willow let tendrils of darkness spill from her and creep into the hole she had made. Tendrils were much better than beams of light; they can turn and twist around until they found some soft demon flesh to rip into.

As the last of the demons fell Willow heard the growing thunder of several jet engines. The Goal still had one more phase.

Letting the darkness flow into the portal to hell, making sure it stayed open Willow used the light to blast a hole in the roof. The light continued past the roof until it touched the warhead that had just been dropped from the aircraft, and guided it through the hole in the roof, and into the portal.

The bombs would detonate a couple of seconds after the portal closed, and the inhabitance of that dimension would live in fear of another portal opening into that dimension.

Xander was safe. The Goal had been accomplished.

And Willow fell into a pool of her own blood.


	4. Not James Bond

A figure stood, watching over his friends sleeping body. He hadn't left her side in three days, not even for food or drink.

When here eyes began to open he positioned himself so he would be the first thing she saw. It was the least he could do considering what he had done to her.

"Hey Willow," said Xander with a small smile.

"Hey," responded Willow in a small voice. "We win?"

"Yeah, we won. No more Hellmouthy problems in Arizona," said Xander with the same look of sadness on his face.

"Then why are you so sad?" asked Willow as she became more aware of things.

"I'll tell you later, when you've had more rest," said Xander.

"I feel just fine, tell me now secret agent man," said Willow while shooting him her patented resolve face.

"You overextended yourself," began Xander. "When the dust cleared we found you drowning in your own blood. Global Frequency has some of the best medical minds in the world working for them, but they couldn't think of anything that would keep you alive for more that four hours. I don't know much magic, but I know the ritual of Nevets."

Willow was shocked sense she had only learned of the ritual a month before her breakdown. It was a potent, but simple healing spell that was developed during a rather nasty war. It usually wasn't used every day considering the price it required.

"How much did it take?" asked Willow, almost dreading the answer.

"Your left leg, just under the knee," responded Xander.

Sure enough when Willow looked down she saw that the sheets didn't fall the way they would if there had been two full legs beneath them. It was a good thing she was in bed because Willow felt slightly freight as conflicting emotions began to bombard her.

Was this how Xander had felt when he had lost his eye? How was he even able to talk with out throwing up?

Pushing her own feelings aside Willow forced her eyes to meet Xanders. "I meant how much did it take from you?"

"Five years according to the candle wax. Apparently when you overextend your self you _really_ overextend yourself," said Xander referring to the fact that the ritual usually only took a year or two from the caster.

"I'm just sorry I didn't know a ritual that would let you keep your leg," continued Xander in a far more serious tone.

Willow just let out a snort and said, "I still don't know one that would give you your eye back, at least not one that doesn't require human sacrifice. Don't worry about me, I'll deal."

"Yeah, I just wish there was a way… Never mind, I'm not stupid enough to finish that sentence after being engaged to Anya," said Xander getting a slight smile from Willow. It wasn't much, but he knew from first hand experience how important it was for her to know that she could still take pleasure in things like she used to.

"On the bright side Crowe seems to have quit Global Frequency. It seems you gave him a large case of magic envy," said Xander concluding the news of what had happened once Willow had blacked out.

"You'll forgive me if I don't consider having a member quit a good thing," said Miranda Zero from the doorway.

"Ah yeah, I guess I can under stand that," said Xander a bit thrown by her sudden appearance.

"So long as we understand each other," said Ms. Zero in a softer tone.

I just stopped by to give you this," continued Ms. Zero while handing a high-tech cellphone to Willow; a high-tech cellphone that looked exactly like the one Xander currently had locked away in a suitcase. "Understand that while I'm uncomfortable with any one person possessing as much power as you seem to, I'm willing to trust you sense you just helped save the world. I will only call you when the situation is as dire as this one was."

"Why wait for when the situation gets so bad?" asked Willow.

"Because I don't see how constantly using such power on a regular basis wouldn't corrupt you, and possibly me by extension. If this was a perfect world I wouldn't have to give that to you, but I won't let the world burn simply because I didn't use every resource at my disposal," said Ms. Zero.

"So will I be number 1002?" asked Willow.

"You will be number 903. It belonged to Crowe, but sense he is no longer using it, replacing a magician with a witch seems appropriate."

"You may want to keep an eye on him. If he left to learn magic he could get himself and other people into really big trouble," said Willow while thinking of her own dealings with dark magic.

"Thanks for informing us, I'll do my best to make sure he doesn't do anything too stupid," said Ms. Zero just before turning around to leave.

"Hey one thing before you leave," said Xander stopping Ms. Zero from leaving. "Global Frequency cleans up other peoples messes, well I know of a mess that needs cleaning up."

"Oh?" asked Ms. Zero while raising a single eyebrow in a very Vulcan like mannerism.

"Right before we came here Willow cast a spell activating every Slayer in the world. Sense that time those girls have been a target to every demon in the world without knowing why. The Watchers Counsel has been crippled for now, so we need Global Frequency to help us find these girls before they are killed," said Xander while trying not to flinch at the fire he saw in the woman's eyes.

"At least this explains why Aleph was able to break all of her exercise equipment in an hour," said Ms. Zero.

"You mean to tell me that the woman that has been trying to see me naked sense you told her what I was doing when you recruited me is now a Slayer?" asked Xander in a frightened tone. When Ms. Zero simply nodded he let out a moan and said, "I'm doomed."

"Oh come on, she can't be any worse that your last date," said Willow in a teasing tone.

"She hired people to put a camera in my shower. Twice," responded Xander.

"Perhaps that will be enough of a lesson for you," said Ms. Zero as she began to leave. "If it isn't, having a group of super strong girls beat you into paste for ruining their lives should suffice."

"So is this the part where you ravish me?" asked Willow once Ms. Zero had left, and caused Xander to begin chocking on air.

"What!" asked Xander as soon as his brain would let words form again.

"James Bond always ravishes the girl at the end of each mission, sense there isn't any one else around that just leaves me," said Willow with a far too innocent look on her face.

"Okay one; stop channeling Anya, its freaking me out. Two; James Bond never had an eye patch so I'm out of the running. Three; ravishing is not an option, but I will be happy to provide platonic Xander cuddles," said a very red faced Xander.

"Ooh, Xander cuddles are even better!" said Willow as she let Xanders arms wrap around her.

He was in the same position when night came. The only difference was his shirt was a bit damper where it had absorbed Willows tears.


End file.
